


living is easy with eyes closed

by wearealltalesintheend



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Week 2018, Batfamily Feels, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/pseuds/wearealltalesintheend
Summary: "The thing is, every once in a while, Dick has to get everyone together for movie night. He has to, because otherwise they begin drifting apart, talking less and less, until they don’t talk at all.And since none of them are willing to step up and do something about it, Dick has to.He has to be the one calling, and nagging, and knocking on doors.It’s exhausting, if he’s being honest, but well. Someone has to do it, right?So, once again, Dick calls in sick from work, sits on his beatdown couch on Bludhaven, and starts making some calls."or, alternatively, the one where it's movie night, even if they are scattered halfway across the country.Batfam Week 2018 - Day 7:Family Night.





	living is easy with eyes closed

The thing is, every once in a while, Dick  _ has  _ to get everyone together for movie night. He  _ has  _ to, because otherwise they begin drifting apart, talking less and less, until they don’t talk at all.

 

And since none of them are willing to step up and do something about it, Dick has to.

 

He has to be the one calling, and nagging, and knocking on doors. 

 

It’s exhausting, if he’s being honest, but well. Someone has to do it, right? 

 

So, once again, Dick calls in sick from work, sits on his beatdown couch on Bludhaven, and starts making some calls.

 

*

 

“Dick. You know I can’t,” Tim sighs, “Luthor is pushing for a merger again, and the board is, well. You know how it is.”

 

“I know, I  _ do _ know, but,” Dick says, understanding. He’s heard this argument countless times before, knows every variation of it. Still, he tries, “come on, one night off won’t hurt. Wayne Tower will still be there in the morning.”

 

On the other line, Dick hears shuffling, then tires screeching. Board meeting, sure; he scowls. Tim coughs loudly, as if it would do anything to drown the engine sounds. “I’m sorry, I really am. You know how I love Pacific Rim! But it’s just not feasible right now. I’m sorry, again. If it were any other day…” he trails off, apologetic. “Listen, I gotta go. I need to oversee the construction of a new facility in Central City. But I’ll call! Promise. Next time, I  _ swear  _ I’ll be there.”

 

Dick sighs. “Fine, go. It’s okay, I know you’re busy.”

 

“Thanks, Dick. Talk to you when the plane lands.”

 

And with that, Tim is gone. Dick crosses his name off the list, moves on to the next.

 

*

 

“Bruce, this isn’t a question. You  _ have  _ to be there.”

 

“Dick,” Bruce says patiently, as if Dick was still a child that should be humoured, but subtly stirred in the opposite direction. It irritates him, and he needs to take a deep breath to keep himself from hanging up the phone. But that’s lost on Bruce, as usual, “I know this is important for you, but you have to understand, with J’onn off planet, we are all covering his shifts.”

 

“Well, it’s not like you’re the only member of the Justice League left. Can’t you ask anyone else?”

 

The connection breaks for a second, and the line goes static. Dick waits, dragging himself out of his couch and to the kitchen. His fridge is almost empty, only a couple beer lefts and a lone carrot, and he lingers with the door open, considering the merits of going grocery shopping. Might be more productive than trying to hound everyone up. The comm line crackles back into life. “Sorry, asteroid belts still cause interference sometimes. But as I was saying, between Wayne Enterprises and the Justice League– I’m not sure I’d be able to even stop by the Manor until next week.”

 

“Bruce, this is your family,” Dick tries very hard not to take it personally, he honestly does, “you have to make time. When was the last time you spoke with Tim?”

 

“Just this morning. He handed his reports in person and–”

 

“First off, that doesn’t count,” he sighs, “second, you really need to talk to him about his workaholic tendencies. He’s seventeen, he shouldn’t be spending half of his time running a company and the other half fighting crime.”

 

A pause. Then, “I will talk to him. He is supposed to be back from Central City tomorrow.” Another pause. “I still will not be able to make it to Gotham tonight.”

 

Dick hangs up, throwing the comm in the couch. It bounces, once, twice, and them rolls off. It doesn’t sound like it broke, so he isn’t overly concerned. With one last forlorn look towards his nearly empty fridge, Dick takes the cap off the beer bottle, and goes back to the couch to make another call.

 

*

 

“Even if I wanted to, and I don’t,” Jason says, the sound of the television loud on the background, “I wouldn’t be able to. I’m not even on the country right now.”

 

“ _ What?”  _ Dick sits up straight, this is the kind of information they should know, “where are you?”

 

“I’m in Mexico, if you must know,” he says, yawning, “man, the jet lag still gets me. Tell you what. I’ll miss your little tea party tonight,  _ but _ ,” Jason adds hastily, like whatever he is about to suggest will solve all of their problems, “I’ll bring you something cool from Mexico City. Anything. You name it.”

 

Dick pinches the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want anything from Mexico. Why are you even there anyway?”

 

Jason makes a non-committal noise, as if he wasn’t that sure either. “Followed a trafficking lead here, sort of. It’s a bit of a stretch but, oh well. It’s a nice change of scenery.”

 

“Great. So you are in another country for no reason at all besides  _ you wanted to. _ ” Dick grits his teeth. He had texted everyone last week. He had asked them to clear this  _ one  _ day. But you know what? Fine. Dick’s tired, his patience is dwindling, and he’s just not in the mood. “Fine, Jason. Do what you want.”

 

The television is being lowered on the other end of the line until Dick can’t hear it anymore. “Uh, are you okay? You sound a little… let’s go with tired.”

 

“ _ Peachy _ , Jason.” He huffs, annoyed at himself, mostly, for thinking this time would be any easier. Or that they would all agree for once. “I have other calls to make, so.”

 

Jason hesitates, “if you’re sure. I’ll call you when I’m done here, okay?”

 

“ _ Don’t bother.”  _

 

Honestly, just for this one time, he wishes Jason would be less difficult. He gets it, things are still weird and tense and what not, but if Jason would just  _ stop deliberately avoiding them _ , then maybe there would be progress. Dick knows it might be a bit hypocritical of him to say this, what with the whole moving-to-Bludhaven deal, but  _ come on. _

 

Is it that hard to watch one movie together?  _ One movie? _

 

He sighs, falling back on the couch. There’s still one more call to make.

 

*

 

“If Father, Drake, and Todd are allowed to miss,” Damian demands, “then why do  _ I _ have to go?”

 

Dick considers hanging up already. If Damian has his mind made up, then. 

 

Then why does it have to be him to fight tooth and nail to get the kid to go and do something age-appropriate? Dick closes his eyes, praying for strength. “Because it’s fun, it’s good for you, and you miss your big brother?”

 

Damian clicks his tongue. “I do no such a thing, Grayson. Besides, your definition of  _ fun _ is very different than mine. I doubt I would enjoy whatever activity you have planned.”

 

“Come on, Dami,” Dick cajoles, “it’s a movie. It has a lot of fight scenes! You’re going to like it.”

 

A moment of silent. “I really don’t see why this is mandatory for  _ me _ , while  _ Drake  _ is traipsing halfway across the country doing god knows what with Father’s company.”

 

Seriously. This is too much. They are all really outdoing themselves this time. 

 

Maybe it’s because his last shift at the precinct was one of  _ those _ , were time drags on, and every little crime is somehow gritty and sad and  _ draining. _ Maybe it’s because he’s tired, or maybe it’s because everyone else already gave him the worst possible excuses.

 

Maybe it’s all of the above.

 

But Dick snaps.

 

“You know what, sure.” He says, crumbling his list into a ball and tossing it in the trash can. It hits the brim, and falls on the ground. “You don’t have to come. Happy?”

 

“Grayson, that is not–”

 

“No, no. It’s  _ fine.  _ Tell Alfred I said hi.”

 

He hangs up. 

 

This is exhausting, and if Dick is the only one who thinks this is a good thing, this is worth the trouble, then whatever.

 

He is busy too, he has other things he could be doing. 

 

*

 

_ “Hey, Cass, it’s Dick. I just wanted to let you know, movie night is cancelled. Apparently everyone else is too busy to take this one night off. So, maybe next time? Please, pass the message along to the girls?You’re still welcome to drop by whenever, though!  Okay, call me if you need anything. Oh, and also. Jason’s in Mexico, so if you want anything, ask him, he’ll buy it. Okay, talk to you later, kid.” _

 

*

 

Dick isn’t angry, per se. It’s more that he’s  _ disappointed  _ in them. He really thought this time they would finally be able to bring  _ at least  _ 70% of them together. God knows everyone could use a night off.

 

And how long has it been since Bruce has talked to either Steph or Jason? Or Tim had talked with Damian without it devolving into a shouting match?

 

Sure, everyone is always bumping into each other, but it’s not the same. They should be able to put all the insanities of their lives on hold for two hours. 

 

They should act more like a family, damn it.

 

It’s not that hard, it’s not too much to ask.

 

They all deserve to take it easy every once in a while.

 

But fine. They want to make everything more difficult than it has to be, then fine. Dick doesn’t need that kind of stress in his life. So he curls up on his couch, popcorn bowl beside him, and turns on the TV. It’s a rerun of old Law and Order episodes. Dick shrugs, he’ll take it.

 

Half of the popcorn bowl is already empty when a knock on the door startles him. Guiltily, Dick wonders if maybe Cass didn’t get his voicemail. He should have checked with her and Babs after. The doorbell rings, followed by another, less patient, knock on the door.

 

“I’m coming, hold on,” he calls, fumbling with the blankets, and almost falling off the couch. Finally, he makes it to the door, throwing it open, “ _ what the fuck.” _

 

On his doorstep, crowding the thankfully empty hallway, all his extended family stand in varying degrees of bashful. Dick blinks, trying to process the scene, and ushers them in, before one of his neighbours call the police. 

 

They file in, one by one, passing him and scattering around his apartment. Alfred, Stephanie and Jason go straight to the kitchen, the sound of clinking glass drifting soon after. Bruce stirs Damian towards the couch, and Tim follows, talking with Barbara about bees. They really are disappearing, Dick supposes.

 

“Movie night is sacred,” Cass is still standing beside him at the door smiling at the full apartment, “they needed a little reminding.” Dick raises one eyebrow, she grins, “a  _ forceful  _ reminding.”

 

He closes the door, shaking himself out of the shock and unsure which room would need rescue first, kitchen or living room. “Well, I’m impressed. You managed the impossible.”

 

“I know, I’m awesome,” she says, shrugging innocently, “and you did say I could drop by whenever.”

 

Dick laughs, still a little in shock with the amount of people inside his small apartment. “How did you get them all here? I mean,  _ Mexico City. _ ”

 

“I asked Bart to give us a lift,” Tim pipes up, suddenly appearing behind them, “he was happy enough to help.”

 

“What he said,” Cass agrees, nodding. She gives them a last encouraging smile before making her way to the kitchen. Dick isn’t sure if he’s relieved or more worried.

 

“So, what happened to foiling Luthor’s merging plans?” Dick crosses his arms, feeling petty.

 

Tim shrugs, “it’s not like he hasn’t tried that before,” then adds, narrowing his eyes, “besides, Bruce suddenly had the epiphany he should force me into taking  _ vacation days.  _ You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

 

“Nope,” Dick grins, knowing it’s probably coming off shit-eating and proudly guilty, “no idea whatsoever.”

 

The teenager huffs, throwing him a deeply suspicious look, and leaves, still muttering about betrayal, to join Damian in choosing the movie. They had agreed on Pacific Rim last time, but who knows. They might end up with Princess Bride by the end of the night.

 

Choosing the kitchen as the room most likely to be accidentally set on fire, Dick goes to its rescue. To be fair, Alfred is there, supervising as Stephanie makes popcorn, and the stove is still in one piece. Peering over her shoulder is Cass, standing on her tiptoes and wrinkling her nose at something Steph said.

 

“Look,” Jason is sitting on the table, a clean bowl ready for Steph’s popcorn and a bottle in front of him. He waves at it, grinning. “I said I would bring something cool from Mexico, didn’t I? Tequila! And trust me, this is the good stuff.”

 

Dick picks it up, eyeing it warily. “The good stuff?”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Jason leans back on his chair, tipping it back, “where d’you keep your shot glasses?” A loud, pointed, cough comes from the living room, and he calls back, “for later, okay, okay.”

 

His small one bedroom apartment is most definitely not made to accommodate this much people at once, but Dick can’t help smiling at the controlled chaos invading all the empty spaces. How Cass managed to round everyone up is still a mystery, maybe it will always be, and that’s fine by him. 

 

For now, he is content on grinning and shouting to the living room, _“if any of you heathens pick a period drama again–”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey you made it! if you liked it, maybe leave a kudo or a comment? Those seriously make my day!
> 
> or, you can come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://wearealltalesintheend.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and hey? thanks.


End file.
